Resta Con Me
by kaoricat
Summary: Cuando el zorro escucha gritar a la liebre siempre llega corriendo, pero no para ayudarla. ¿Qué hay en ti que yo pueda amar? InuKag reviews bienvenidos
1. Dos mundos un accidente

Me encuentro aquí con una nueva historia, desde hace tiempo que la habia escrito especialmente diseñada como un universo alterno de Kagome e Inuyasha, pero por otras cuestiones subi esta historia con otros personajes que no eran del estilo anime y con otro nombre de usuario. No hace falta decir que los personajes de no me pertencecen, yo solo cree la historia.

.

.

.

.

Dos Mundos un Accidente

Un día más y la fastidiosa rutina terminaría por matarme de aburrimiento. Desde que había llegado a este lugar, los días se habían vuelto monotonos y grises, y tal parecía que hoy no sería la excepción. Decidí dejar de pensar en ello y me distraje observando por el balcón la cotidianidad de esta ciudad; en cierta forma me agradaba, era un lugar tranquilo donde no había el mas mínimo problema, la gente era amable y eso bastaba para hacer mas llevadera mi estancia.

Siempre me pareció muy sencillo adaptarme a los cambios de vida, y cómo no, si cuando era pequeña vivía de ciudad en ciudad, visitando, o acompañando a mi padre en sus viajes de negocios. ¡Qué días aquellos! A decir verdad, disfrutaba mucho de esos días, no como estos momentos en los que solo estoy de aquí para allá lidiando con los asusntos que dejó pendientes mi padre, pero bueno, esa es otra historia. La verdad no se que sería de mi sin Kaede, mi adorada nana. Todavía es tiempo de que a mis veinticuatro años, la pequeña anciana de cabellos grises y voz amable, aun me sigue tratando como en los tiempos de antaño.

En este momento me encuentro en Marseille, una provincia de Francia, que se encuantra muy cerca del puerto principal, de donde supuestamente mañana debo zarpar con destino a Nueva York. Realmente no tuve tiempo de visitar París, y las distancias aquí son bastante significativas y como ya dije no estoy aquí por gusto sino por cuestiones de "negocios".

- Espero que tu equipaje se encuentre listo, no querrás esperar hasta la media noche para prepararlo… - Como siempre mi querida Kaede interrumpiendo mis pensamientos.

- La verdad preferiría dormir antes que hacer las maletas - dije con gracia - Parece que no me conoces, precisamente hace unos minutos termine de empacar mis cosas – contesté muy sonriente, sintiendome satisfecha por no tener que preocuparme más por el equipaje. Ahora todo estaba dispuesto para partir.

- Me parece bien mi niña Kagome, y dime ¿Hoy no planeas salir a dar un paseo? – Decía mientras se acercaba para servir un poco de té para mi.

- Tal vez más tarde, aunque parece que quieres que me vaya ¿no es así? – Pregunte fijando mis ojos marrones en los suyos mientras bebía un sorbo del té recién hecho.

- Solo lo decía por aquello de que pasarán algunos días antes de que toquemos tierra firme, pensé que sería bueno que te fueras a leer por ahí, o simplemente a pasear, eso es todo. – Y tenía toda la razón. Kaede siempre tan considerada, por eso la queria tanto.

- Es verdad, sabes me iré ahora mismo, y no te preocupes no tardare mucho – Le dije mientras dejaba la taza en su sitio, y apuraba el paso antes de que comenzara con su sermón sobre no llegar muy tarde y andar con mucho cuidado.

- Bien mi niña te estaré esperando para la merienda, y espero que no te vayas muy lejos porque lo curiosa… - sonreí por el comentario sin escuchar lo último que dijo ya que su voz se perdio camino a la cocina.

Salí de la mansión y apresure al paso para llegar a un hermoso parque, que más que eso tenia aspecto de bosque. Me encantaba pasear por ahí, leer tranquilamente y respirar ese aire fresco, ahora que lo pensaba Kaede no mentía sobre eso del barco, al contrario, pasarían unas semanas para poder llegar a Nueva York. Era verdad debía ir allí para dar un pequeño concierto de tangos ya que me apasionaba esa música y mucho más si yo era la que podía interpretar cada solo en mi violín. En realidad ese era mi pasatiempo, para muchos algo así como mi trabajo, pero sólo pocas personas sabían que simplemente me dedicaba a continuar con los negocios de mi padre, siendo su única hija, era natural que yo me encargara de cada movimiento en su empresa ahora que él había seguido los pasos de mi madre hacia el cielo.

Tanto mi madre como mi padre fueron unas personas ejemplares, siempre amorosos y gentiles, preocupados por instruirme e inculcarme la fascinación que ellos compartían por su imperio de viñedos. La verdad no tenia ningún problema con hacerme cargo del "legado familiar", como así decía mi padre, ya que me gustaba mucho viajar, conocer gente y aprender nuevas culturas. Sin embargo, odiaba que me reconocieran como la hija del señor Setsu Higurashi, realmente nunca faltaba aquel que quisiera saber más de la cuenta con lo concerniente a cada movimiento en la empresa de mi padre, y si bien para la mayoría de los hombres, sino es que para todos, les desagradaba el hecho de que siendo yo tan joven y sobre todo mujer, tuviera que encargarme de sus finanzas, por lo que con el tiempo decidí dejarlo de lado y realizar la labor que mi padre me había asignado. Además no era que tuviera mucho que hacer, realmente habia un sequito de empleados sosteniendo los viñedos hubicados en diferentes paises, y yo solo me encargaba de supervisar todo y asegurar que las exportaciones de vinos llegaran en excelentes condiciones a sus dueños.

En fin, note que ya estaba por llegar a mi destino solo era cosa de encontrar un sitio tranquilo lejos de los niños y la demás gente que disfrutaba del atardecer, por lo que decidí avanzar un poco más.

Pasaban varios carruajes y no fue hasta que uno de ellos por poco me arolla, de no ser porque alcance a correr sin rumbo hacia un área mucho mas despejada. Mientras lo hacía escuche el sonido de un caballo demasiado cerca para mi gusto, me asuste, reprochandome mentalmente por lo distraída que era, y entonces sucedio...

- Ahhh….- grite como nunca antes lo había hecho.

- ¡Colmillo, detente! – solo escuche una voz masculina e imponente que llamaba al animal no sin antes sentir un horrible dolor en mi cabeza, de pronto caí sin conocimiento alguno.

El jinete trato de detener a su caballo, logrando la calma en esté, pero el pánico en si mismo al descubrir una silueta femenina sobre la hierba. Bajó de prisa no sin antes cerciorarse de que nadie estuviera observando tal espectáculo. La observo de soslayo y notó que estaba inconsciente, se coloco a su altura y con sumo cuidado la reclino un poco recibiendo de golpe un aroma a exquisito que emanaba de su delicado cuerpo. Jamás había olido algo así, era una mezcla suave de flores con canela pero, un momento, habia algo más, era el olor a sangre. Se maldijo mentalmente pensando que no podía dejarla ahí tendida. Algo dentro de él lo obligo a ayudarla, no supo si fue su aroma o la pena de dejarla ahí herida.

La cargo con suma delicadeza observando su rostro fijamente, tenia rasgos finos, pesañas negras y largas, una naríz muy femenina y pequeña y unos perfectos labios rosados. En contraste, su piel era blanca y tersa como la seda y poseía una abundante cabellera azabache. Sin duda era muy hermosa. Alejo de su mente esa extraña fascinación que lo estaba asaltando, y se dirigió a su corcél tatando de no empeorar los golpes ni molestar el sueño de la inconsciente, llevándola consigo a algún lugar incierto.

Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima...


	2. Conociéndote

Buen día! Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.

Conociéndote

La noche estaba cayendo terminando con todo rayo de luz. Galopaba deprisa entre la espesura del sombrío bosque mientras se cuestionaba, cómo era que había terminado en una situación como esa.

Ciertamente estaba molesto, porque, ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que alguien corriera sin rumbo? Y peor aun, ¿Cómo osaba cruzarse en su camino? No entendía a ciencia cierta lo que estaba sucediendo, no entendía cómo era posible que se hubiera tomado la molestia de ayudarla. Se arrepentía por haber decidido apiadarse el alma de esa tonta humana.

Tal vez el hecho de verla inconsciente habia removido algo que latía muy dentro de su ser, algo que creía haberse arrancado. Pero no, por supuesto que no, el era Inuyasha Tashio, aquel que jamás se volvería a tocar el corazón ni por una mujer ni por nadie.

Estaba fúrico, la verdad no quería ni escuchar la voz del anciano Myoga diciéndole que le alegraba que por fin hubiera albergado en su corazón la dicha de la benevolencia y demás cosas. Mentiras, el no tenía corazón no podía darse el lujo de sentir más que despreció e ira hacia cualquier ser humano. Él solo se comportaba así por… porque sabía que en cuanto esa "señorita" despertara, le iba a hacer ver su suerte por su tamaña estupidez.

El viento movía con gracia su larga cabellera plateada, apenas había reparado en que no estaba encapuchado como de costumbre. Ahora solo rogaba que la causante de todas sus desgracias no se hubiera fijado en sus demás peculiaridades.

Todavía faltaba bastante trecho por recorrer por lo que mientras pasaba por las afueras una villa, observó con detenimiento una herida en el antebrazo de la joven, no era gran cosa, se podría decir que era solo una cortadura que no sería de mucho cuidado, pero eso solo confirmaba el hecho de que realmente se habia hecho daño, y muy probablemente tuviera más heridas iguales o peores que esa.

A lo lejos reconoció las torres del viejo castillo de Myoga, por lo que apresuro el paso hasta llegar cerca de un pequeño establo donde se encontraban las caballerizas. Una vez dentro, bajo con la "señorita" en su regazo y comenzó su camino hacia una puerta que conducía hacia un túnel con paredes de piedra, mismo que llevaba a un piso subterraneo donde se encontraban sus aposentos. Al entrar se vislumbraba una pintura al fondo del lugar, parecía tener toques de la época medieval, todo tenia ese singular contraste, entre lo gótico y renacentista de la época.

Caminó hasta encontrar lo que el llamaba su habitación y cuidando la postura de la joven la depositó lentamente en una enorme cama que tenia un cobertor de color vino. Posteriormente se retiro del lugar, buscando en una mesa al otro lado del sótano, lo indispensable para poder realizar una curación en las heridas de la mujer. Procedió a buscar retazos de tela limpia para cubrir las heridas y una infusión de hierbas curativas. Ya de regreso encontró un poco vodka el cual pensó que le sería de gran utilidad.

Acercó una silla para colocarla a un costado de la cama y de ese modo inciar con su tarea. Miro la herida y previendo que despertara, tomo con cuidado un pedazo de tela humedecido en alcohol y lo puso suavemente en su antebrazo precisamente donde se encontraba la cortadura. Mientras hacía esto se fijo nuevamente en la blancura de su piel, ¿Hace cuánto que no se fijaba en esos detalles al mirar a una mujer? No sabia y por el momento decido olvidarse del asunto.

Limpio poco a poco los restos de sangre cuidando de desinfectar cada zona de la herida. Roció un poco de la infusión y consecutivamente coloco un pedazo de tela a modo que cubriera toda la zona afectada.

Creyendo que su labor había terminado, se pregunto si tendría alguna otra herida o tal vez lesión por la cual se hubiera desmayado, no le gustaba el hecho de que aun olia a sangre siendo que ya habia limpiado la herida más evidente.

Un poco fastidiado, paseo su mirada por el cuerpo que tenia frente a él. Observo su vestido violeta de corte italiano deleitandose con las femeninas formas que cubrian esas finas telas. Nuevamente se exaspero por estar pensando ese tipo de estupideces y decidió enfocarse en tarea.

Pensó si tal vez se habría lastimado un tobillo o algo por el estilo. Un poco aturdido por la situación gruño por lo bajo y se dispuso a levantarle la falda y observo sus pequeñas zapatillas. Enseguida pensó si con esos botines se habría torcido el pie, después de todo, mujeres, quién las entendía. Quito su calzado y observo sus pies envueltos por un afina media blanca como su piel. Palpo un poco y pudo notar una leve inflamación, para su mala y buena suerte, la infusión se le había terminado por lo que no podía hacer nada por su tobillo, respiro profundamente, después de todo no le hubiera gustado que al despertar "la señorita" se sintiera acosada por el hecho de que un hombre le quitara las medias.

Un poco impaciente por tan tensa situación miro su rostro, se fijo nuevamente en sus rasgos tratando de encontrar algun indicio de un golpe, pero a simple vista no había nada, y sin embargo estaba seguro de que aun estaba herida. Haciendo uso de su sensible olfato, se inclino un poco sobre el rostro de Kagome y comenzo a olfatear procurando mantener una distancia prudente. En segundos ubico el olor a sangre en el lugar donde se encontraba el espeso flequillo negro que caía sobre su frente, fue entonces que se dio cuenta del porque de su desmayo. Corrio las hebras de cabello y observo una herida no muy amplia pero si profunda.

Lo primero que debía hacer era desinfectar la zona tal y como lo había hecho con su antebrazo, pero no contando con la infusión le resultaría difícil apaciguar el ardor que le provocaría el alcohol, tomando en cuenta que la infusión además de desinflamar producía un efecto anestésico.

Luego de debatir mentalmente sobre traer al anciano Myoga o esperara que ella despertarse, decidió probar suerte y procedió a retirar sus mechones de cabello, colocando con cuidado el pañuelo y presionando un poco para poder limpiar los restos de sangre y en si la herida. Un ligero temblor sacudió el cuerpo de Kagome lo que provoco una mueca en su apacible rostro, alertando a Inuyasha de que "la señorita" estaba por despertar, sintió como ella se tensaba pero pronto relajaba su cuerpo.

Continuo con su tarea, hasta que de pronto se sintió observado y en ese momento se pregunto cuándo demonios había abierto sus ojos, fue cuestion de segundos en los que ambos se miraron fijamtente, pero enseguida ella lo empujo mientras se arrastraba hasta el otro extremo de la cama. Todo paso en tan solo un momento, él se encontraba furioso por su reacción y ella, completamente indefensa, asustada y más que enojada, pensando en las barbaridades habrían ocurrido.

Con tremendo susto, él se olvido por completo de su apariencia , y pensó que eso era lo que había causado su asombro, es decir cualquiera miraría primero que nada aquellas orejas de perro que coronaban su cabeza, seguido de la extraña tonalidad de cabello color plateado y sus intensas orbes doradas, claro sin contar que poseía garras y colmillos suficientemente afilados como para destazarla en un santiamén.

Mientras tanto Kagome se abrazaba a si misma con tal coraje como si le hubieran quitado lo más valioso del mundo_,_ y peor fue cuando se miro a si misma con el vestido doblado sobre sus rodillas y sus botines quién sabe dónde. Fue tanto su impacto que ni se preocupo ni sintió dolor en sus heridas por la subita descarga de adrenalina que corría en sus venas.

- ¡Quiero que me explique en este mismo momento que fue lo hizo conmigo, y mas vale que sea algo razonable porque sino…! – le grito con rabia y tal seguridad que cualquiera diría que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud.

Furioso le dio la espalda y se alejo unos cuantos pasos para hablar lo mas serenamente posible con la "señorita" de los ojos chocolate.

- Mire "señorita" usted no tiene por que hablarme así, yo no tengo la culpa de que ande corriendo como gallina suelta atravesándose en mi camino - le contesto mirandola fijamente y casi gritando, como si se tratara de una pelea cotidiana.

Instantaneamente Kagome recordó el haber esquivado un carruaje y salir huyendo, de pronto recordó la voz de alguien y luego haber caído empujada por el caballo.

- Pero… entonces…. – se sentía airada y de pronto totalmente avergonzada – Dígame que es lo que estaba haciendo, nadie le da derecho a traerme a sus aposentos como si fuera una cualquiera – dijo esto recuperando su seguridad y seriedad. No se iba a quedar callada ni un segundo, le enseñaría a ese... ¿Hombre? en fin le enseñaría que no era una tonta y si pensaba que podía jugar con ella estaba muy equivocado. Vaya, recién se percataba de los rasgos tan extraños e irreales del jóven.

- Nadie dijo que usted era tal cosa y yo no tengo la culpa de que sea tan desagradecida y tonta como para no fijarse que se encuentra herida - le dijo con de manera altanera mientras se cruzaba de brazos - Me debería dar las gracias por haberla traído hasta aquí y no haberla dejado sola en medio de la nada – dicho esto Inuyasha bufó exasperado. Si esa "señorita" no se callaba ahora, no sabía de lo que sería capaz.

- ¡Pero que esta sucediendo aquí! Exijo una respuesta ahora mismo – y ahí estaba el anciano Myoga tratando de serenar la situación – Pero que tenemos aquí, una damisela en peligro - repuso con cierta gracia mientras se acercaba a Inuyasha - Pero ¿Qué no puedes tener un poco de delicadeza con la dama? - agregó dubitativamente - Venga, ve por un ungüento y vendas para curar esa herida, también un poco de comida, no queremos que esta jovencita de desmaye – Decía esto sin tomar en consideración el rostro desconsertado de Inuyasha.

- Oyeme pero qué te pasa anciano del demonio - vociferó al tiempo que se acercaba a Myoga para agarrarlo por el cuello de la camisa elevandolo en el acto.

- Anda, anda, ya sueltame o prefieres seguir aquí asustando a la señorita - dijo burlonamente mientras se acomodaba el corbatin.

Al instante lo solto bruscamente, y le propino una mirada de odio tanto a Myoga como a Kagome que observaba completamente abstraida la extraña situación. Enseguida Inuyasha se retiro soltando un ¡Feh! mientras se perdia entre las sombras.

Kagome se encontraba completamente avergonzada, primero por su reacción con el hombre que la había curado, y segundo porque cuando lo miro a los ojos recién que despertó, no noto malicia en ellos, por el contrario un completo asombro.

- Y dígame señorita que le ha pasado, se que debe de estar confundida pero puede confiar en nosotros – el anciano era un hombre de gran corazón, preocupado por el bienestar de la joven - Mi nombre es Myoga Jiji, pero puede llamarme simplemente Myoga. Creame que estoy encantado de tenerla aquí en mi acogedora morada - se presentó haciendo una leve reverancia.

- Muchas gracias por sus atenciones anciano Myoga, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi - contesto amablemente mientras le reglaba una sincera sonrisa - Lamento mucho causarle estas molestias, la verdad no recuerdo mucho lo que ocurrió, solo que en me encontraba en la villa y un carruaje estuvo a punto de arrollarme, luego corrí y al parecer el caballo de ese hombre me intercepto a medio camino – dijo ya mas tranquila, encontrando coherencia en todo lo que había sucedido.

- Vaya, vaya, con razón se me hacia raro tener a una damisela como usted por aquí… pero bueno ese no es el caso. No se preocupe más, la noche esta muy entrada y no seria recomendable que se marchara - dijo con expresión pensativa mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla - Por hoy se quedara aquí y mañana a primera hora le diré a Inuyasha que la lleve hasta la puerta de su casa – agregó como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo.

- ¿Inuyasha?.. – repitió el nombre pensando que no solo su apariencia era extraña, también su nombre estaba muy fuera de lo común – Pero que cosas dice, debo llegar ahora mismo a mi casa, mañana al medio día salgo de la ciudad - decía mientras recogía su calzado - En verdad, muchas gracias pero no puedo quedarme ni un minuto mas – contestó completamente aturdida mientras trataba de ponerse sus botines.

- Nada de eso, ¿Quiere que le pase otro accidente? Hágame caso, mañana cuando se ponga el sol estará en su casa – dicho esto Inuyasha procedía a entrar con una bandeja con comida y un caja con medicinas.

- Oh no ¿Pero y mi nana? Usted no sabe, debe estar como loca, – trato de razónar con el anciano Myoga pero éste ya se alejaba rápidamente del lugar, como dándole a entender que por el momento era lo mejor – Por favor Espere - suplicó y en un intento desesperado pensando que podría correr a alcanzarlo, pero cuando se puso de pie, perdió el equilibrio y hubiera sido su segunda visita al suelo si no fuera por unos brazos que la sostuvieron, hasta tenerla aferrada en su sitio.

- Gra..gracias – dijo Kagome sin aliento mirando a otro lado, que no fueran los ojos dorados de su salvador.

- Debería tener más cuidado - contesto a regaña dientes - Ahora debería recostarse ya que parece que su tobillo no esta nada bien – dijo llevándola de vuelta a la cama – Siéntese y coma un poco, debo revisar su pie – más que un favor, fue una orden dicha con una voz totalmente profunda.

Kagome guardo silencio completamente sonrojada, tratando de beber un poco del vino que le había traído la persona que se encontraba de rodillas ante sus pies.

- Inuyasha es tu nombre, ¿No es así? – le tuteó como para romper el hielo más que nada para pedirle disculpas, y de paso saciar su terrible curiosidad sobre ese hombre con orejas de perro. Jamás pensó que podría existir alguien como él, y en cierto modo, su presencia le causaba una intrigante fascinación.

Sin duda, su cabeza maquilaba un monton de ideas respecto a lo sucedido, y sobre todo, pensaba que quizá podría pedirle amablemente que la llevara de regreso a casa o en todo caso al bosque.

El detuvo su quehacer y dijo – Eso no le importa señorita. Sabe, no debería de andar atravesándose en el camino de los demás, es un completo peligro para cualquier jinete – espeto en medio de un gruñido mientras le dedicaba una mirada exasperada.

-Yo.. lo siento - contesto desviando la mirada - Sucede que por poco me lleva un carruaje y yo.. trate de huir y es verdad, no me fije.. discúlpame.. – lo decía de corazón pero a la vez se estaba tragando su orgullo cosa que no le sabia nada bien.

Inuyasha estaba más que sorprendido por sus palabras. Si su memoria no le fallaba desde que su madre había muerto, nunca nadie le habia dado una disculpa tan sincera como esa. ¿Acaso esa señorita estaba ciega como para no temer al demonio que llevaba dentro?

– Sabes, yo solo estaba paseando por el parque, a decir verdad, quería leer tranquilamente porque mañana debo tomar un barco y como comprenderás debo irme lo antes posible y pues yo quisiera….

- No puedo hacer nada por usted, Myoga dijo que pasaría la noche en este lugar, además no pienso ser yo quien la lleve de regreso – continuo atando una venda en su tobillo. Claro la muy ladina pensaba que si lo trataba como un humano cualquiera, se podría salir con la suya y lograr que la llevara a su casa. Definivamente esa humana queria pasarse de lista.

- ¿Es tan dificl de comprender que tengo un barco esperando por mi, mañana al medio día? Debo irme ahora mismo - le dijo esperando que Inuyasha comprendiera la importancia del asunto - Por lo que mas quieras te pagaré, si eso es lo que deseas. De verdad estoy agradecida por el hecho de que te hayas preocupado por mi, pero como puedes ver ya me encuentro mucho mejor – lo dijo tan rápido como desesperadamente pudo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como si de una suplica se tratara.

- Ya le dije que no puedo hacer nada, además usted misma ha dicho que su barco parte al medio día, no veo por qué tanto apuro y sinceramente no me interesa – termino de atender su tobillo y se puso de pie como si de haber terminado la discusión se tratase.

- Por favor haré lo que me pidas, lo que sea. Además, si quiero irme ahora mismo es porque tardare mucho en llegar al puerto, y para que lo sepas se trata de un viaje muy importante ya que debo ira América, ¿Sabes lo que es eso?, más exactamente a Nueva York – como si en eso se le fuera la vida le explicó de la manera mas convincente.

Inuyasha permaneció callado por un momento, mirando a ningún punto fijo, una idea cruzaba por su mente. Caminó un poco, retiro la bandeja de la cama y le entrego un pañuelo con alcohol señalándole la herida de la frente como para que la terminara de limpiar.

- Sabe creo que tal vez si pueda hacer algo en pago por lo que he hecho por usted… - contesto con una sonrisa torcida que ocasionó que un escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Kagome - Pero no se trata exactamente de un precio a pagar, más bien un trato… Sí, que le parece si hacemos un trato – dijo las palabras pausadamente y con demasiada malicia.

Kagome sintió algo de temor, su mente no paraba de imaginar que clase de trato se refería este hombre, sencillamente se quedo muda.

- Señorita?... – le dijo mientras elevaba sus cejas como para saber su nombre.

- Kagome Higurashi – ni una sola palabra mas, ese hombre le causaba no miedo, sino intriga. ¿En qué clase de lío estaba a punto de meterse?

- Señorita Higurashi que le parece si a cambio de llevarla hasta la puerta de su casa esta misma noche, usted me lleva consigo – escucho cada palabra con una voz profunda y con un tono de regocijo, como si de ganar una partida se tratase.

No podía creer lo que escuchaba, más bien no entendía a que se refería, ¿Qué acaso quería vivir con ella? ¿Podría ser más bizarra la relidad?

– Parece que no me explique claramente - agregó como respuesta a la expresión desencajada de Kagome - Por desgracia no cuento con los medios suficientes para viajar a tierras tan lejanas, y pensando en su ofrecimiento, ¿Por qué no viajar con usted en su barco? Usted dirá si con otro pase de abordaje o lo que usted apetezca – explicó su plan maestro mientras Kagome lo veía con los ojos desorbitados por la impresión.

Ahora si que le iba a dar un ataque de pánico, ¿Quería irse con ella en un barco por tantos días?, ¿Exactamente más de dos semanas? Definitivamente estaba completamente loco.

- Esto una broma no es así... - respondío apenas en un susurro sin poder creerlo - Tu no lo entiendes, las entradas al barco ya han sido vendidas y como entenderás no puedes venir conmigo - agrego tratando de demostrarle lo ilógico de la situación - Tal vez, exista otra cosa que pueda hacer por ti – Kagome pensó que lo tenia en sus manos, es decir, el tan perfecto trato se había venido abajo.

- Creo haber escuchado que usted tiene una nana o algo por el estilo, asi que dígame, ¿Acaso viajara usted sola? – cuestiono con tanta satisfacción que estaba a punto de reír por pobre intento de Kagome por evadir ese trato.

Chasco, un chasco era lo que se había llevado Kagome al escuchar esas palabras tan ciertas.

- Así es tengo una nana, pero de ninguna manera ella me acompañara, así que como ve no hay manera de que aborde al barco conmigo – dijo con poca credibilidad, tratando de mantener la poca cordura que le quedaba. Estaba perdida.

Inuyasha sea cerco a ella como queriendo acorralarla, aspirando el perfecto aroma de la pelinegra y la miro a los ojos fijamente notando cada detalle en su ahora tan despierto rostro. A pesar de su exhaltación la encontró sumamente bella.

Kagome por un momento pareció que dejo de respirar, se sentía perdida, sus piernas flaqueaban y no precisamente por el dolor, solo se preguntaba ¿en qué momento había permitido que todo eso sucediera? Se sentía como estafada, y sin embargo, tal vez el hecho de haberla cuidado lo valía. En ese momento, aprovechando su agitación Inuyasha se acerco y casi rozando sus labios le dijo:

- Bien, creo que tenemos un trato.

Gracias por leer! Hasta la próxima.


End file.
